Blood Pack
One of the traditional "Big Three" mercenary companies operating in the Terminus Systems. Historically under krogan control, it's now common to see vorcha commanders, in the wake of many krogan returning to Tuchanka to receive the cure to the genophage. Blood Pack has lost some influence since the Reaper War, due to internal schisms. Originally a small Terminus Systems vorcha gang, the Blood Pack was transformed into a mercenary legion by visionary krogan battlemaster Ganar Wrang. Wrang cultivated recruits for a decade before incorporating his fighters as a security company across the Skyllian Verge. He became infamous, and his notoriety ensured that his initial public offering for investors made him rich. Wrang returned triumphantly to his clan, rallying elders, krogan hordes, and their firepower and biotic support toward professional violence in the Terminus. Blood Pack bosses typically take on shock-and-awe and heavy assault campaigns, employing maximum violence with little regard to collateral damage. This reputation for brutality tends to disqualify them from such work as security and bodyguard assignments, but the Pack is second-to-none in raw carnage, and that's the way its members like it. Lead-Up to Reaper War Senior Blood Pack Officer Discharged: Just what do you have to do to be dismissed from the Blood Pack? Reaper War In 2186, after the fall of Omega, Aria T'Loak attempted to unite the Blood Pack with their rivals the Blue Suns and Eclipse, since they were running amok away from the occupied station. Due to the Reaper threat, she asked Commander Shepard to assist in gaining the group's allegiance, and in turn, promised what would now be "her" troops for the Commander's war effort. Internal Conflict A couple of years post-war, the Blood Pack wound up in the news on a weekly basis for some time: a smuggling ring between Omega and the Citadel was shut down by Citadel Security; a cadre of officers and their retinues was slaughtered in an Omega warehouse; the Warchief Tugorc Brokk, one of the senior-most members of the Pack, was found murdered on Cartagena; two major Abyss staging posts went dark, and a reinforcement flotilla was ambushed in an apparent surprise attack. Slaughter: Senior Blood Pack members die on Omega. Warchief Down: Another prominent member bites the dust. Conflict Spreads: People start asking, is a civil war imminent? Blockade: News from the Abyss. Ambush: Months later, it's clear the fighting has intensified. Amidst rumors of civil war and confirmed fighting between entire units, the Blood Pack announced their intention to withdraw entirely from operations in the Nemean Abyss. No reason was provided in the brief Pack statement, and further requests for comment were met with silence, itself an ominous sign given the Pack’s usual bluster. The withdrawal from the Abyss concentrated Blood Pack forces in their Terminus holdings. Analysts expected that the concentration of Pack forces would encourage a similar response from both Eclipse and the Blue Suns, who in the wake of the Reaper War had been focused on expanding and rebuilding in the Asari Republics and Batarian Confederacy, respectively, amid stiff competition from numerous smaller local groups and opposition from some elements of government. It was debatable whether Blood Pack would be attending the 2192 Interstellar Security Convention on Illium. In 2193, while attempting to downplay the company's loss of status, Blood Pack returned to CDN. Members of Blood Pack * Mandatory * Weyrloc Vair Category:Organizations and Businesses Category:Mercenaries Category:Blood Pack